Was it Fate?
by PositivelyObsessed
Summary: Faking It AU where Karma is a stereotype shy dork that no one cares about or even knows and Amy is the stereotype bad girl of Hester High that everyone cares about and everyone knows. (Karmy)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N **Hello everyone! I'll keep this short since I know y'all wanna get reading. I would first and foremost like to apologize if Karma's eyes aren't hazel. I actually couldn't tell from pictures of Katie? My best guess was hazel and if that's wrong I'm sorry! Anyway I write a lot but this is my first _Faking It_ fanfiction. Feed back gives me life! Anyway you can reach me through here or for those of you who are reading this from _ fakingitfanfiction _on tumblr I will be keeping an eye out for reviews there! You can also reach me at _obsessivepokeshipper_ on tumblr!

**Summary: **Faking It_ AU where Karma is a stereotype shy dork that no one cares about or even knows and Amy is the stereotype bad girl of Hester High that everyone cares about and everyone knows. _

It started with an untied shoelace, Karma decided. Her entire life changed three weeks ago because her shoelace had been untied. It was a fluke that she had even wore sneakers that day-normally she always wore cute slip-ons or sandals. However she _had _worn sneakers and the shoelace hadn't been tied and it was because of this that everything started. But before the shoelace that started everything and before "everything" there was school and before school there was routines...

Karma has a morning routine. She has a lot of routines really. However it is the morning routine she follows most strictly (one never really knows what will happen during the day but one could almost always predict the morning). Karma likes having routines; she likes planning things out and knowing what she is going to do. She never really likes surprises. (Not yet that is.) Anyway the mourning routine starts, of course, when she wakes up. Her alarm is always set for exactly 6:00AM and it is set to peaceful alarm tones that wake her up slowly (so she was always fully awake at 6:10AM). She then gets dressed (which always takes 20 minutes) and will be downstairs for her parents' home-cooked breakfast (which varied everyday but was always healthy) by 6:25AM. She will then work on her hair and makeup until 7:30AM before walking to school. Karma is self conscious- it is no secret. Everyone who looks at her just knew. It is in the way she dresses, walks, holds herself, and talks. It is part of her and she hates it.

It's a surprisingly pleasant day for the middle of October. She expected it to be at least chilly but it's almost warm. The walk itself is peaceful and it gives her time to gather her mind before she has to participate in the wretched activity called school. It isn't that Karma hates the school itself-she has nice teachers, good grades (great actually), and it is very high maintenance. It also gives its students a unique freedom that most don't have. It's being surrounded by people for hours a day that Karma hates. She gives polite curt waves and shy smiles to the few she passes on the walk (it's the same people every day-the female dog walker, the man with a beagle, and a little old lady and her husband). Once she got to the school (she always arrives a few minutes before first bell-early enough to make sure she is never late and late enough that she never has to loiter around doing nothing) she went straight to her locker then to her homeroom. And so went the day. Locker, class, locker, class, and so on. At lunch she eats in the court yard by herself sitting in the shade of the large willow tree in a peaceful secluded area of the school. Sometimes she works on her music while she eats and other times she just enjoys the silence.

Nothing out of routine happened until last period-well not until just before last period. Karma's English teacher had talked a little longer than usual and she was worried she wouldn't make it to her History class in time. Hence the hurried walking that wasn't quite running. She stopped at her locker and in record speed grabbed her History text and threw her English binder in her locker before slamming it shut. She then speed-walked to the stairs. And this is where the untied shoelace comes into play. Karma basically skidded around the corner and flew down the small amount of stairs before tripping forward on the second to last step. The History book flew from her hand and landed somewhere with a loud _thump_! Karma definitely would have broken something (or several somethings) if someone hadn't caught her. It was quit the awkward position to be in considering Karma had fallen forward and the blonde who had caught Karma was facing towards her (going up the stairs). So they ended up pretty close face-to-face and Karma blushed a bright red from embarrassment ."Well someone's falling for me and they're falling fast and hard," the blonde grinned (or smirked, Karma couldn't tell through her shame).

Karma quickly straightened up standing as far away from Amy Raudenfeld as she could without having to go back up stairs-Amy didn't make it easy. _Amy flipping Raudenfeld_! Karma's eyes widened involuntarily in surprise. Of course she knew Amy Raudenfeld. _Everyone _knew Amy. She was Hester High's resident bad-ass. Rumor was Amy had over 35 detentions and _it was only the second month of school_. Karma's entire face lite up like a Christmas tree-well a Christmas tree that was covered in red lights anyway. She had just fallen into the arms of the Amy Raudenfeld. Talk about social suicide.

After what felt like ages of mind processing and staring but in reality was maybe a minute or two at most of Amy smirking/grinning at her Karma scrambled to grab her bag from where it had fallen at her feet while stuttering out, "Oh gosh I'm so sorry." She quickly walked around Amy doing her best not to touch the blonde (who didn't seem to know or care about personal space). "I have to go or I'm going to be late but I'm really really sorry again." She inwardly flinched at how lame she sounded. Amy Raudenfeld probably didn't care about being late, she thought.

Just when Karma thought she was free of the whole horribly awkward situation Amy grabbed her upper arm while calling out, "Hey brown eyes wait!" If Karma's blush had started to fade at all by then it certainly came back at _brown eyes_. _They're hazel_, she thought. Amy was without a doubt smirking now as she held up the History text that Karma had almost left behind. Amy's hang lingered on her arm for a few seconds longer even after Karma had taken the book.

"Uhm thanks," Karma said, hugging the book to her chest with one arm. "I should really go now-bell's going to ring..."

"Right," Amy said, dropping her own hand to her side. "See ya around brown eyes." Karma wondered if she should tell Amy her name was Karma (and her eyes were _hazel_) but resolved that Amy really didn't care and wouldn't remember in a few minutes anyway. By the time Karma decided this Amy was already walking up the stairs.

The class bell rang out for the second time within the past five minutes. "Shit," Karma muttered under her breath (then did a quick panicky look around to make sure no teachers heard). "Mr. Ryan is going to _kill _me," she said to herself and scurried down the hall to History.

Nothing was more awkward than walking into class late. Well actually there were a lot of things more awkward but it always felt like the most awkward thing when it was happening. Karma knocked on the locked door of room 101 and bit her lip out of nervous habit as she watched Mr Ryan walk across the room through the small window in the door. He swung it wide open and dramatically gestured into the room. "Why thank you for joining us Ms. Ashcroft," he said. Several of the students snickered and Karma shrunk into herself. Mr. Ryan closed the door after her and again gestured but this time to her seat (front of the room).

"I'm so sorry Mr. Ryan," Karma said quickly. "There was an accident and I got held up in the ha-"

Mr. Ryan cut her off. "I don't want to hear excuses. Detention Ashcroft." The conversation was obviously over for he immediately turned and went to finish writing on the board. There were several loud "_Ooooooooohs_" from the class. Karma was willing to bet her life's savings that not a single one of them knew her name but it was always interesting to see the quiet kid get in trouble. She slunk into her seat glumly. Karma Ashcroft had detention. She'd never had detention before in all her years of school.

She did her best to pay attention in class but most of her thoughts were preoccupied with detention after school. She was just focused enough to mindlessly copy the notes and answer several questions that she thought had obvious answers. Once the bell finally rang signaling not only the end of class but the end of the school day (her classmates sprinted out in seconds), Karma walked over to Mr. Ryan.

"I am really sorry about being late, Mr. Ryan," she said, because Karma really _was _sorry and wanted to properly apologize.

"You can't talk your way out of detention Ashcroft," Mr. Ryan said, ripping off a pink detention slip from a pad of them and signing his name on it before handing it over. Karma took it from him and put it in her shorts pocket.

"Oh I know," she said quickly, not wanting him to get the wrong idea. "I'm not trying to. I was late for class and I deserve this. I just am sorry."

Karma didn't bother going to her locker after leaving room 101. There was no way she was going to risk being late for detention. She walked carefully through the crowded loud hall, everyone chattering about the upcoming weekend, and pulled the crinkled pink slip out of her pocket. Room 205. Karma sighed turning around in the hall and heading back the other way towards the nearest set of stairs. Once she reached it one of the teachers (she thought their name might be Ms. C-something but she had never had her before) was standing outside the door.

"Here for detention?" She asked Karma with a tired expression.  
>"Uh yeah." Ms. C-something asked for her slip and Karma handed it over then the teacher ushered her inside and turned her attention to the next student.<p>

_You've got to be kidding me. _Sitting right there in the center of the room with her feet put up on the chair in front of her and her arms crossed behind her head supporting it sat none other than Amy Raudenfeld.

"You just couldn't keep away could you, brown eyes?" Amy said with a wink.


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N And I'm back~! Hello everyone! Thanks for all the reviews :D Sorry this is a bit on the short side but I wanted to get something out there. This is mostly a chapter to get things moving. Also I apologize if Shane and/or Liam are OOC...yeah I don't know how to write them _ Sorry! I did my best. _**

Thank God the teacher reentered the room at that moment, shutting the door behind her and telling Karma to take a seat. Karma probably would have blurted out something really stupid like "They're _hazel_" if she had to respond. She took a seat as far away from Amy as she could (which resulted being the first seat of the last row).

"Alright listen up everyone," snapped Ms. C-something. "I don't want to be here anymore than you do. So don't misbehave or pull any funny stuff, got it? If you do then we both have to stay longer. As of right now we can all leave at four. Now I have important paper work to finish so I'll be in my office right down the hall. I'll be checking in on you routinely so don't even think about doing anything but homework." She gave the group of teens one last critical look before scooping up her purse and leaving the room once more.

Karma felt a little silly. She had totally expected everyone to become all loud and rowdy the second the door closed, just like in the movies. But everyone remained in their seats (well most kind of lounged in their seats). Karma wanted to do her homework for the weekend but no one else in the room was doing homework and Karma didn't want to be _that _kid. So instead she just sat at her desk, her head resting on her hand, and stared at the clock above the chalkboard. Five minutes had ticked by when Karma heard the scraping sound of a chair being pulled/pushed back. Out of curiosity and probably instinct she glanced behind her and watched as Amy stood up and stretched.

"Well I'm officially bored," Amy announced as if everyone cared. Karma briefly thought everyone probably did care. "The Bean anybody?" There were several collective murmurs of agreement and one by one the teens gathered up their bags and left in a group. Karma just stared, purely shocked. She'd been expecting throwing paper airplanes and texting and maybe even making out or something. She hadn't expected the entire detention group to just get up and ditch! Amy paused at the door and it took Karma .5 seconds to realize the blonde was staring at her. She glanced behind her and sure enough Karma was the only one still there.

"Coming, brown eyes?" Amy leaned against the door frame, her hands in her front jean pockets.

Karma wanted to double check the room, make sure it was empty, make sure Amy was actually talking to her. She didn't of course because that would have been very lame of her. She really couldn't risk another detention. She would already get in major trouble for this one. Well. Its not like her mom would yell at her or anything but she knew her mom would be disappointed and Karma's mom being disappointed in her was worse than any yelling. But could Karma really say no to an invitation from _the _Amy Raudenfeld?

Sensing her hesitation Amy, with an amused look, said, "Ms. Cran never checks in on detention. She spends the whole time doing this lame work out video-I mean "grading papers"-in her office."

Karma was still debating whether this was really true or not when Amy raised her eyebrows in a questioning manner and repeated, "So...coming, brown eyes?"

Karma scrambled out of her seat.

The Bean was the most popular coffee house in their small town. Everyone got their coffee there and its where everyone hung out after school partially because it was so close. The entire walk there Karma regretted leaving the classroom. She wasn't sure what she was expecting (okay maybe she tricked herself into thinking she'd be hanging out with Amy but it turns out that an invite was as close as she'd get). Amy walked at the head of the group of course with the crowd and they were all laughing and talking but Karma lagged behind. She felt awkward and alone like she always did while in public but this time it was worse because she actually was part of a group-a group that didn't really notice her.

There were some students lingering around and in The Bean from Hester High (ones who hadn't had detention) but Karma only recognized two of them: Shane Harvey and Liam Booker. They were just as popular and important in Hester as Amy (Shane maybe even more so). Shane jumped out of his out-door chair and practically skipped over to Amy. Karma heard him say something along the lines of, "Hun, where have you been!? We had plans!" before he was pulling Amy back to his and Liam's table and out of earshot.

And now was time for Karma to panic. She had gotten the invite here but now what? Its not like she could just walk up to someones table and join them-but how lame would it be to sit alone after invited? She stood there staring at the door wondering if she should go in or not when she heard someone call out, "Hey Ashcroft!" It was surprise more than anything that made her look around and sure enough Shane was waving a hand at her, gesturing her over. It wasn't that surprising that Shane knew her name-Shane Harvey knew _everyone's _name-but the fact that he was calling her over. To sit with him. And Liam. And _Amy_. As Karma was thinking why on Earth Shane Harvey would want her attention, his gesturing grew more frantic and Karma realized she'd been staring for to long. Taking a deep breath of air and praying she didn't mess up, Karma walked over to their table.

Shane pulled out the chair next to him, ushering her to sit. She did and dropped her bag at her feet. To say Karma felt uncomfortable was an understatement. Why did Shane have to call her over? She didn't want to interrupt their little group. Amy was focused on her phone and Liam was staring at her curiously (or at least she thought it was curiously). "Karma Ashcroft," Shane was saying. "Hester High's resident goody toe-shoes." Karma blushed, looking down at her lap. Shane giggled. "Aw isn't she adorable? Its not a bad thing hun," he patted her arm, smiling warmly. "We're just insanely curious as to how you ended up in detention with Aimes here."

"He's insanely curious," Amy corrected, not looking up from her phone. Karma felt somewhat offended. Was she really not even worth looking at? Amy was the one who had invited her here after all.

"I'm a little curious too," Liam piped up, finally smiling as he took a sip of his coffee (at least Karma assumed it was coffee).

"Oh well uh I was late for Mr. Ryan's class." Karma blushed faintly, hopefully not noticeably, as she recalled tripping on the staircase and Amy catching her.

Amy looked up from her phone now. "Last period?" She asked. Shane glanced at her. Liam was still staring at Karma. Honestly it was making her uncomfortable. Was there something on her face? Karma's blushed darkened when she realized Amy was now also thinking of the stair case incident.

"Amy Raudenfeld did you make this poor girl late for class?" Shane pretended to scold.

"I-it was my fault," Karma quickly said.

"She actually made me late," Amy said to Shane but she was watching Karma, that amused look from the classroom back on her face.

"I just had a brilliant thought! You should totally come to my party tonight!" Shane squealed.

Karma honestly couldn't react at first. An invite to The Bean _and _an invite to one of Shane Harvey's infamous parties both in one day? It was...impossible? Obviously not though since she was fairly certain she wasn't dreaming. As if sensing her hesitation Shane excitedly turned to Amy and said, "Tell her she should come Aimes." Then looking at Karma again, "You kind of Amy since you made her late and all." Liam nodded in agreement.

Amy merely shrugged and picked up her phone again. Karma honestly had no idea what made her say, "Well I guess if I owe her..." Maybe it was the fact that Amy was ignoring her again. Though she wasn't sure why that mattered. She reasoned with herself that she was just upset because Amy acted like she wanted to be a friend one second and then totally cold the second.

Wait why would Amy want to be her friend? Karma needed to stop thinking so much.

"I'm gonna get a drink," Amy announced, putting her phone down on the table and pushing her chair back. "Anybody want anything?" Shane asked for something sweet and Liam said he was fine. Amy looked at Karma. Was the blonde seriously offering to buy her something?

"Oh uh no I'm good." Karma wished she could talk in full sentences and not stutter but it was really hard when she was sitting at a table with the three most popular kids at Hester High. Amy shrugged and disappeared inside.

"You probably already know but I'm Liam by the way," he said, stretching a hand across the table with a friendly smile. Karma hurried to shake his hand politely hoping hers weren't sweaty.

"Hi Liam. I'm uh I'm Karma."

"Karma? That's a different name," he responded with a short chuckle. "I like it."

Karma blushed lightly. "Uh thanks."

"Well I have to get going," Liam said, pushing his chair back and chugging the last of his drink. "But I hope to see you tonight." He winked at her (Karma was positive her face was red now), scooped up his bag and waved them goodbye before starting down the sidewalk.

"Oooo~ Does someone have a crush on the school's hottie? I can't really blame you. It's a shame he's not gay." Shane sighed heavily. "Anyway enough of that-I can totally hook you two up tonight if you'd like!"

Karma's eyes widened and she sputtered out, "N-no!"

"You don't want me to hook you up?"

"I-I don't have a uh crush on him."

Shane looked purely confused as if he couldn't understand why someone wouldn't have a crush on Liam. Luckily for Karma, Amy returned at that moment. She handed Shane his drink and collapsed back in her seat, picking up her phone again.

"Who on Earth are you texting so much?" Shane asked, exasperated. "We have perfectly adorable company sitting right here and you're totally ignoring her." So Karma hadn't been the only one to notice.

Amy glanced at Karma for a minute or two before slowly responding, "Jasmine."

Shane's face lit up like a little kid who got a puppy. "Oh my God are you two back on the gaydar?" He clapped his hands gleefully and squealed, "This is so perfect!"

Amy shifted in her seat and Karma couldn't help but stare. She knew when someone was uncomfortable but she never thought Amy Raudenfeld could ever be uncomfortable. Its not like Karma didn't know Amy was gay. Everyone at Hester High knew she was gay. "Not exactly," she said finally. "You know what? I just remembered I actually have to get going. My mom needs me for something and she'll kill me if I don't show. See ya later Shane." Amy grabbed her bag and left quicker than Liam had.

"Well that was strange," Shane said, leaning back in his seat. "Must be fighting again."

Not wanting to discuss Amy's love life any longer Karma timidly asked, "What about detention? Doesn't she have to get back?"

"She'll probably get two more for this but Amy doesn't really care. Speaking of though you should totally start heading back now. You're to adorable to get more detention." Karma blushed again. Was she really that adorable? "Hey! I'll walk you! We can totally discuss all the details of my party."

Oh, God. Shane Harvey was going to walk her to school. There is absolutely no way this day could get any weirder. Karma stuttered her response and two where walking down the sidewalk, suddenly arm and arm since Shane linked them before Karma even knew what he was doing.

"Okay so first we need to talk clothes..."

And the conversation continued along those lines until they had reached the front doors of Hester High. Karma had felt surprisingly okay during the walk...almost at ease. Almost. But Shane was really nice (she could easily see why he was the most popular person at Hester) and he has this way of making everyone comfortable around him. Sure she didn't exactly agree with all of his clothing suggestions but Karma wouldn't mind having him as a friend at all. She allowed herself a few seconds to imagine having lunch with Shane at school or invite him over to hang out. She smiled to herself.

"Oo what's that look for girly?" Shane asked, grinning himself and bumping her hip with his. Karma blushed faintly.

"Uhm just happy about tonight," Karma answered, biting her lower lip. It was a nervous habit of hers.

They said there goodbyes (or rather see you tonights) and Shane went back the way they had come and Karma went inside. There were two kids already there when she reentered the detention room and the rest filed in bit by bit after her. Ms. Cran returned right on time oblvious to the fact that the entire class had only just returned. Also no one seemed to notice that Amy hadn't returned-well no one but Karma anyway.


End file.
